


not much of a secret

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, mistltoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake had a secret.</p>
<p>Well, with his sister’s groans and laughs, maybe it wasn’t that much of a secret. But when he was selected to be Clarke Griffin’s secret Santa, there was no denying that his eyes lit up and his heart began to race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not much of a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledpancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/gifts).



> for peppermintmiller, she requested a modern au with a holiday theme

Bellamy Blake had a secret.

Well, with his sister’s groans and laughs, maybe it wasn’t that much of a secret. But when he was selected to be Clarke Griffin’s secret Santa, there was no denying that his eyes lit up and his heart began to race. The idea for the secret Santa had originally been his sister Octavia’s, and he still wasn’t quite sure if she had rigged the draw or not, but honestly he was just too happy to care. He had the perfect gift for her, and the possibility of sneaking a glance at her beautiful smile was something he would never pass up.

He purchased the gift a month before Christmas, before the secret Santa had even been planned. Always having been planning to give it to her, regardless of the secret Santa, he now didn’t have to get a gift for everyone to try and mask the beauty of her gift. Although, he as getting something for O, because they were actually spending Christmas day together, and she was his sister, so that meant he would also have to get one for Lincoln because he would be there too, and Bellamy liked Miller so he bought him something, making him obliged to get something for Miller’s boyfriend Monty and Raven because Bellamy liked her too so he would have to get something for her boyfriend Wells and after all, really the only person being left out was Jasper.

With Clarke’s recent demands to watch Netflix documentaries and eat ice cream at two in the morning, Bellamy had hidden the gift at O’s place. He also didn’t trust Clarke not to steal a key to his apartment and ransack it looking for gifts. She probably would do the same to Octavia except she had some kind of blackmail on Clarke that awarded Bellamy with winks and nudges whenever he asked her about it.

Finally, the day for exchanging presents arrived. Bellamy planned on getting to Raven’s before everyone crammed in the living room and he would have to awkwardly pretend to not be staring at Clarke. By the looks of it, Octavia had gotten there before him and helped Raven set up and decorate and probably booby trap the place with unnecessary amounts of mistletoe. When she opened the door for him, she pounced and placed a big red dot on his nose, pronouncing him the Rudolf of the night.

He placed the present for Clarke behind the tree, where even with the tree’s enormous size, it stuck out behind it. He busied himself in the kitchen until Clarke arrived, keeping his shaky hands steady and teasing O about her cooking without letting his eyes leave the door in anticipation of Clarke’s arrival. 

Visibly stopping abruptly when Clarke walked through the door earned him a slug to the shoulder from Octavia, but he couldn’t help it. Her bright red dress clung to the curve of her waist in all the right ways and he tried to refrain from letting his eyes wander to her cleavage.

He heard Raven laughing and O’s exasperated sigh, commenting, “give him a minute to put his eyes back into his skull and get his jaw off the ground.”

Clarke smiled at him when he hurried and grabbed her coat and bag, sneaking a glance at the neck of a wine bottle sticking out of it. He cleared his throat and attempted to not say something about how beautiful she looked or how her hair seemed to be glowing or that her eyes shined in this lighting or how beautiful she looked-

“You look gorgeous, Clarke,” he tried. After being awarded with a blush, he turned his back to her and searched for something to keep his hands busy or this would just go downhill to embarrassing.

He didn’t have to wait long for embarrassing to come. Before he could fully turn around, Clarke smirked, saying “Thank you. I love your nose.”

Confused, his hands jumped to his face and peeled off the sticker Octavia had smacked on his face. He groaned and O ran up and swung her arm around his shoulder, laughing and saying “you don’t even need the sticker to look like Rudolf now.”

Bellamy played it off and rolled his eyes, heart racing and walking to the kitchen to escape the embarrassment.

The inevitable came again when it was Clarke’s turn to open her gift. Neglecting to write his name on the package, everyone tried to guess who it was from and what was in it.

She tore the wrapping off, her smile widening with each paper that flew off, and her eyes shined so bright there was no use in trying to look away. She held the canvas up proudly, eyes dancing across it, and traced her signature in the bottom corner.

Eyes flicking up to his, the full force of her smile blew him away and he was reminded of why she fell in love with her beauty and intelligence and incessant demands for movie watching at obscure times. Her smile and eyes always lit up the room and he now understood the beauty of her soul through her eyes.

Yes, it sounded cliché, but there was no denying that his heart skipped a beat and sped up with ever second their eyes were locked.

He broke the gaze and stood up with groans following him from the others, and felt her eyes on the back of his neck. He ignored it all, continuing to the kitchen to get a drink, hoping it would help clear his head.

Staring at the kitchen wall with one hand wrapped around a glass of water and another on the back of his neck where he still felt the heat of Clarke’s eyes, Bellamy couldn’t get the image of her glorious smile out of his mind. He really shouldn’t be this worked up by something as simple as a little smile. It was ridiculous, every time she so much at grinned at him, he had to busy himself with something else. Or like when she had entered the apartment earlier, he’d needed to turn away immediately or, hide behind something, lest he do something embarrassing and be overwhelmed with her beauty.

The only warning that he had that someone had followed him was the creak of the floorboards. Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose and set down the glass, before turning to tell whoever it was that he was fine, that he just had a headache.

He turned to see Clarke, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder and her blue eyes shining in the low lights positively stellar.

“Are you ok?” she offered him a soft smile.

He brushed her off, “yeah, just had a long day at work, but we’d better get back out there.” He tried to step through the passage to the living area, but Clarke wouldn’t move. In fact, if anything, she moved even closer to him.

“Wha-” he cleared his throat, “what are you doing?” She took a step closer to him and he shuffled away awkwardly.

“I wanted to thank you for the gift,” she basically whispered.

He shook his head, perhaps too quickly, “gift? I didn’t get you anything.” He tried to play it off, almost side stepping her, but she moved even closer to him. He looked into her eyes, trying not to get lost in them.

She smiled, replying, “the painting, my painting. You’re the only one who I told about it, the only one who knew that it was my favourite painting and that I had to sell it for rent last year,” she licked her lips and his eyes were drawn to them.

“I thought you had told Raven about it,” his breaths were shallower, sharper.

“No, only you.” she practically on top of him now, if he took in a big gulp of air his chest would brush ever so slightly against hers.

“But-” he tried to start, but her finger pressed at his lips.

She gestured to the ceiling above them, “Would you look at that?” Mistletoe stuck proudly above them.

She licked her lips again, her tongue darting along the lips ticked skin. He subconsciously copied her actions, but a second later he groaned, and his eyes fell half shut with the pressure of her lips against his.

Then she was on him, pressing hard against his chest as her lips smashed against his. His knees got weak and there could be no other purpose to Clarke being here with him, at this party, than to make him lose his mind. His whole body tensed beneath hers, when her tongue slipped into his mouth, swirling and making his blood pound. His hands fell to the soft curve of her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He smiled like an idiot as her fingers moved from their place on his chest and up into his hair, tugging on it to make him come even closer to her.

She broke away, not without Bellamy’s attempt to get her back on his mouth, resulting in a slight laugh. She pushed her forehead against his, her fingers playing with the ends of his curls.

“Why didn’t we do this earlier?” she asked, a small, smug smile pulling at her lips.

“Because we’re idiots?” his reply was met with another laugh and not the last kiss.


End file.
